


To Find the One

by ButterflyDreamer21



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, POV Mycroft Holmes, mythea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyDreamer21/pseuds/ButterflyDreamer21
Summary: Mycroft Holmes has always been a lonely boy. No one seemed interesting enough, smart enough, to worth the trouble of getting involved. When he went to college that didn’t change, until he met her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisherz365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A First Time For Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230444) by [Blood_Sucker_1428](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Sucker_1428/pseuds/Blood_Sucker_1428). 



> Hello, everybody. This is the first fic I have ever dared to share, so I hope you enjoy it. This is a special gift for daisherz365. Hope you had a great Christmas :)  
> Also, I’d like to thank Blood_Sucker_1428 for let me use the name Alice Clarke for Anthea in this story. You’re the best.

When he first heard of her, she had become the talk between the Politics Sciences students. The freshman year girl who corrected Mr. Morrison in her first day. Mr. Morrison, every student knew, had an ego the size of the earth, everything he said was the law, incontestable. Correct him, and even worst, do it in front of everyone, was incredibly stupid, but also very intelligent and bold. That wouldn’t prevent her life to be hell until she finished his class, though; if she did at all.

However, Mycroft didn’t understand why the other students were doing such a fuss about the episode. He himself had corrected the same professor two years back, in his first year, and kept doing so for the rest of the man’s class. There had been a considerable talk about his doing, but even back then, when he’d been the first ever to confront Mr. Morrison, the talk did not compare with the one now surrounding this girl.

It had been a month, and there was still talking. Praises for her boldness and reprehension for her stupidity. Some of them even had compared her with Mycroft, which was absurd, of course. He had still to meet this girl - Alice Clarke was her name - but he sincerely doubted they could be compared in any aspect. When Mycroft started college, he initially thought he’d found his place. The home of knowledge. All the things he could learn, the intelligent people he could debate with, the connections he could make… In his first week, he realized how wrong he’d been. He was surrounded by goldfishes; Professors included.

Eventually, he gave up on finding someone worthy talking with. Most of his colleagues cared only about partying and get drunk, and the few ones who gave some importance to their formation, were way behind him. Mycroft had no doubt that was the same case of Miss Clarke. She was surely just another stupid college girl. She soon would be joining her classmates on fraternity’s parties and her brief moment of cleverness would be forgotten.

To his surprise, that didn’t happen. Two weeks later the talking with her name only increased. The girl had said to one of her Professors that they should ‘change their source of information, cause theirs was clearly outdated’. Mycroft couldn’t help but smirk when he heard this from one of his colleagues. He completely agreed with Miss Clarke. Politics is always changing; if they can’t keep updated at least with the news, then they should stop teaching all together.

Throughout the semester, episodes like this kept happening. She had become quite popular, for what he heard. He didn’t want to admit it, not even for himself, but he was starting to get curious about this girl. It was passed the time to try to know more about her, not only from what he heard from others. But the period ended and among tests, tutoring and extra works – his freelancers jobs with the government, British and American - he didn’t find time to do so. He went home to spend some time with his family during breaks and Alice Clarke completely disappeared from his thoughts.

Classes were back and Mycroft was already bored in the first day. The professor was going on and on about the relation between politics and economics and how one influenced the other. Things Mycroft already knew. He was no longer paying attention, preferring to read and article about the political relation between Brazil and China. He was deep concentrated when he heard a name that took his attention out of it.

Two students on the chairs right in front of him were whispering to each other. “The girl with the wavy brown hair, that’s Alice Clarke.” The blonde man said to his friend. “The girl everyone’s talking about? Wow! Can’t wait to see her in action. Her correcting Mr. Morrison was amazing, wish I’d seen that.” The man with dark hair said.

Mycroft looked in the direction the blonde guy had pointed. Miss Clarke was sited four chairs before him. He could only see her back, but Mycroft immediately began the deductions.

From where he was, he could see she had a notebook in her desk, occasionally making notes, but mostly she tapped with her pen in the pages; she was clearly bored. Her hair was loose but not messy. That and the little he could see from her clothes shown she cared about her appearance, but was not obsessed with it. She was wearing Jeans, clearly looking for comfort. For the first time since he started college, Mycroft was impressed. Only slightly, but still. Mostly with the fact that she was here, in this particularly class. Miss Clarke was only in her second semester and was taking classes with students on their fifth and sixth periods. He had thought about taking this class early too, but he decided to go with more challenging ones and let those boring, but mandatory ones, for later. He was still making his deduction when all of sudden, she spoke, or better muttered to herself. It did called the Professor attention, though.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” The professor asked, turning around in his tracks to face the girl.

“I said politics mold the economy, not the other way around, as you just stated.” The girl said bluntly, as if a matter of fact.

Mycroft full attention was on them. Things were getting interesting.

“Well, Miss…” The Professor began.

“Clarke, Alice Clarke.”

“Well, Miss Clarke, if you analyze the dynamic between the two of them, you’ll see that, in fact, Economics do mold Politics.” He said, clearly enjoying the chance to establish himself as the authority on the subject. “Take our own government for example, as a capitalistic nation our laws tend to work in a way to protect our market and increase it, as it does to…”

“Exactly, Mr. Greenhouse.” She interrupted him “Our capitalistic nation. You’re only looking at home. Don’t forget there is others politics regimes, as Socialism for example. In their case, the economy moves to where the politics take it. Also, if a Country is having problems in their politics, being either capitalist or socialist, their economics tend to be affected. One thing needs the other. But without a well stablished government, with functional laws, the Economy doesn’t develop.”

Professor Greenhouse could not hide his embarrassment. He had, as everyone in the class, completely understand Miss Clarke point of view, and had agreed with it. But just by looking to his face, Mycroft could tell that he would never admit it. Too proud.

He cleared his throat. “Thank you for your input, Miss Clarke. We’ll be discussing the subject more deeply in the days to come.” The man was so embarrassed he choose to change the subject as uniquely as he could. Mycroft, in the other hand, had a shy approving smirk on his face.

 

* * *

 

For the next weeks, every Monday became better. Miss Clarke always had something to question Mr. Greenhouse about, and even correct him. It was great to see; it made class more bearable. Mycroft soon realized she actually enjoyed making the Professor feel some wounded pride. It did not took long to Mycroft join her in provoking the Professor. He did had a habit of correcting Professors in classes, but he usually only did that when the mistake was outrageous. Now it became a distraction. Miss Clarke wasn’t surprised when he openly said in one class that he agreed with her, and gave further evidence the girl’s point of view was correct. She only looked back at him and gave him a knowing smile. It was all it took to a silently alliance rise between them.

Everytime one of them had something to say, the other would support it. Their association quickly joined the talking subjects around the students. Once he even heard one of them comment that “of course they would team up, the only two students in here that actually have balls to challenge the professors and not worry about being reproved.”

During the firsts weeks they barely proper interacted. Just some knowing smiles and nods when they crossed each other in the corridors. Until one Monday.

Mycroft had arrived first in class and was waiting it to begin, with his laptop on in his desk, looking boringly to his classmates as they entered the room, when Alice arrived. He was waiting for their customary nod-exchange and to her go to her usual sit, but instead, she smiled at him and walked in his direction. She took the chair beside him.

“Morning.” She said, without looking in his direction.

To say he was utterly surprised by this action was an understatement. He’d completely failed to deduce her movements in advance. He was quite frankly shocked. Mostly because people did not just sit next to him by their own wishes; and he was thankful for this. Mycroft was never one to surround himself with people. He liked his solitude; it gave him a sense of safety. He always made a point of not wanting nor care for the company of others. In fact, the moment he realize he was surrounded by goldfish – and that wasn’t only in college – he made sure to act the most unsociable possible, to keep people away. So the fact Miss Clarke was now sat by his side, by her on choice, really unsettled him, to say the least.

“Morning.” He managed to answer, still trying to make sense of the situation.

The girl looked at him smirking. “According to his schedule, today Professor Greenhouse will talk about Britain economy exchanges laws. Maybe we’ll get lucky and he’ll say something outrageous.”

“When we were not lucky?” He asked jokingly, and instantly noticed how odd this was of him. Since when he engaged in conversations with his classmates? His thoughts where interrupted by the sound of her laugh.

“Yeah, you’re right. He never let us down.” Both laughed. She extended her hand in his direction.

“Alice Clarke.” She said introducing herself. Mycroft raised his too and both shook hands.

“I know. I’m Mycroft Holmes.”

“I know.” Alice said smiling, and Mycroft couldn’t stop himself from noticing how beautiful her smile was. The moment this thought crossed his mind, he reprehended it, though. Pushing it to the back of his mind.

Professor Greenhouse finally arrived on class and begun the lesson of the day. As Alice had mentioned, he was talking about Britain economy exchanges. Less than thirty minutes of class, she interrupted him and corrected the man in something he’d said. As always, Mycroft, amused, supported her in her arguments. They did it more three times only in that day. By the end of it, they couldn’t have had a more entertaining time. Both collected their stuffs and left the room.

“This is always fun.” Alice said, holding her books in her arms and her purse by her side. Mycroft nodded agreeing.

“This is certainly my favorite class since I started college, and is not for the Professor or the subjects itself.”

“I’m with you on that.” She said laughing. “I have to go now,” The girl said glancing at her watch, “I have group study with some friend,” she said and added, “You invited to come along if you’re interested.”

The idea of studying with other people next to him, making stupid question and breathing to close to him was unnerving. “I’m afraid I’ll have to decline your offer, but I thank you all the same.”

Alice had noticed his face with her mention of group study, so she said, “Ok, I know you’re more of the work-alone type. But if you change your mind we’ll be in the library, by the east wing.” She said. “See you around.”

Alice turned and made her way to the library leaving a very confused Mycroft behind. He was not used to being confused.

The next morning Mycroft was still surprised when Alice made her way into the chair by his side. He really didn’t believed she was going to do it again. They had bumped in the corridors after that class the last week, but all they shared was politely nods. Though surprised, he was pleased. Last class had been one of his best until now, almost not boring at all. And Miss Clarke was, as far as he had the opportunity to evaluate, a pleasant girl.

“Morning.” She said siting down and organizing her notebooks on her desk.

“Morning.” Mycroft responded. All the time analyzing the girl. She seemed pretty comfortable around him, which was one more odd thing to add into the list of odd things with this situation.

Soon the Professor got in class, and they didn’t had time to talk before they had to pay attention. As was expected, they interrupted and corrected Mr. Greenhouse all through his class. The more they did it, more fun it became. Being sited next to each other only made it better, cause they shared beforehand what they would say, and as in a complot, they planed ways to annoy the Professor.

Time passed and their relation only grew. Mycroft even accepted the invitation to study with her, but only if she didn’t bring her ‘small-headed friends’ along. One could even say they were friends, though Mycroft insisted he did not have those.

It became a habit of them to meet in their free time, and have long talks about everything, from theirs study life to their family back home. Mycroft learned Alice was a single child with very absent parents. Alice learned Mycroft had a young brother that he loved very much but that annoyed him beyond measure. With time, she even picked on the fact he wasn’t just a full time student as he made it look like.

“What you usually do those weekends when you disappear?” she asked one day when they were studying together.

Mycroft frizzed for a moment. What should he say? His work with the government were major secrets, he couldn’t just tell her about it. Though he could not tell her all the truth, he would not waste an opportunity to be a little mysterious. And why was that, he didn’t have a clue.

“Well, let’s only say that I have ways to put in practice everything we’re studying.” He said smirking. She looked at him with narrowed eyes, and an accomplice smile.

“Ok, Mr. Secret Agent, I’ll let you keep your TOP Secrets matters to yourself. But only answer me this,” She paused before continue, leaning closer to him “Does the MI6 really have those cool gadgets they do in the Bonds movies?”

He couldn’t help but laugh. Both for her silliness and her cleverness. She wasn’t far from the truth, and he could see from her face that she knew that, but respected the secret of his work, so preferred to play about it instead of push for information. Mycroft laughed good heartily.

“I couldn’t answer you that, my dear.”

He only registered what he called her when the term of tenderness left his mouth. It felt so natural he almost didn’t notice it. He nearly apologized, but the sweet smile on her face made him change his mind.

Her smile decreased a little and her eyes filled with concern.

“Just… be careful.” She asked.

Mycroft didn’t understand why she cared, no one apart from his family ever did.

“I always am.” He guaranteed. The concern didn’t left her eyes immediately, and for some reason Mycroft felt the need to ease her concern, and make her smile again. But before he could say something, a different expression took over her face.

“Are you disappearing this weekend too?” She asked, clearly with something in mind.

“No. This weekend I’m free. Why do you ask?” he asked suspiciously.

“There’s this party some friends of friends are throwing and I was wondering, not if you’d like to come, cause I know you despise this sort of things, but accompany me anyway?” she asked uncertainly. She was right; he despised these college parties. But the prospect of spending time with her was not at all bad, in fact, much the opposite. Mycroft was starting to get confused with his ever bigger desire to stay around her. This was new for him. Never before he felt so comfortable and wanted so much the company of another being. But he didn’t have time to longer on these new feelings now, Alice was waiting for an answer.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. I just thought it would be nice to have someone around that wouldn’t be acting like an asshole, at least to balance things.” The girl said smiling hesitantly.

“I’ll go.” Mycroft said bluntly. Alice looked at him blinking.

“What?”

Mycroft chuckled. “I said that I’ll accompany you on this horrendous social event.” He said smirking.

“Are you serious? You don’t have to go just because I’m asking.” She was worried he was only doing it to not let her down, he could see. It wasn’t totally wrong, though. “Alice, I would never,” He said looking in her eyes, “ever let you by yourself surrounded by idiots.”

She laughed and pushed him on his arm, but gave him one more of those sweets smiles. “Thank you. I appreciate.”

 

* * *

 

The party came and Mycroft was beyond nervous, which he hated, mostly because he couldn’t understand why he was feeling that way. Ok, he loathed these kind of parties, but that wasn’t the reason his stomach felt so weird, he was sure. But he didn’t know what was causing it either. Alice had suggested they meet outside her dorm and walk together to the party from there. He went to the meeting spot and texted her telling he was already there. Two minutes later she arrived.

“Are you ready?” She asked approaching him.

“Ready.” He said, turning his eyes and, making her smile.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” she said playfully shoving at his side.

The moment they stepped at the party, Mycroft twisted his nose. It was worse than he thought. The music was too loud, the place was too crowded, everybody had a beer in their hands, and most of them were already drunk. Seeing his discomfort, Alice put her hand on his arm reassuringly and stood on her toes to reach his ears.

“If you get too uncomfortable we can go.”

Mycroft appreciated her consideration, but he’d said he would come; he would make an effort.

“I believe I can manage an hour or two.” Alice smiled at him and took his hand at hers.

“Ok, let’s go to the backyard, it’ll be less noisy.” She said and started to lead him to the back.

Mycroft barely registered her words or to where they were going. The only thing in his mind was the sensation of her hand on his. The weird thing he felt earlier in his stomach came back full force. This was getting rather inconvenient. He needed to know what was that and how to stop it.

Alice had leaded them to a less crowded place, considerable quitter. They sat together at a bench.

“So, this is how a college party looks like. Have you ever come to one before?” she asked smirking.

“No, I haven’t. But I knew enough about it to know I wouldn’t like. I was right, as usual.” He said in his holmesian way.

“We’re only here for five minutes. How can you not like it already?”

“Do I really have to answer you that, my dear?”

“No, you don’t.” She said laughing, with twinkling eyes. “Let’s play deduction!” The girl said excited. Mycroft chuckled. He had shown to her a while back, how he could deduce people and situations. He didn’t do it much in front of other people, differently of his little brother, because he knew most people would just be bored or annoyed by it. Alice reaction was completely different. She simply loved it. Everytime they had some spare time she would ask him to deduce someone. He could not deny he get some satisfaction with this.

“Who do you want?”

She looked around searching for someone that could be interesting. “The boy with the red shirt by the pool.” She said smirking.

Mycroft looked to the boy and collected every piece of information that could say something about him.

“He’s a law student. Doesn’t like it, though. Probably just doing it for insistence of his parent. He’s running late from his studies and falling classes. He much rather be doing something artistic, like drawing or painting. He’s been trying to distract himself from this with parties like this one, alcohol and women.” He said in a flash.

“That’s sad.” She said sympathetically, but right after grinned at him. “How can you tell?”

Mycroft smirked; she always wanted to know how he did it.

“There’s a test in his back pocket. It says law school in the header and his grade was terrible. It could be just a class he’s not going well, but judging by his lack of care to keep the document and the way he has bag under his eyes and a fake smile, it is more. Students who enjoy their careers choices usually safe keep their tests and material related to it, even if was a failed one. He hadn’t be sleeping, which is another sigh he’s not happy. If he doesn’t like law and is doing it anyway, it was most probably someone else’s choice; his parents more likely. Which usually mean his first choice was not his parent liking, something they would judge a waste of time. He has paint stain in his hands and clothes; he do something artistic. So it is reasonable to assume that that is what he rather be doing. This is not his first party this week. He has a stamp mark on his arm from a nightclub nearby, if I’m not mistaken. He’s clearly drunk and has been hitting on every girl who passes him. This is a destructible behavior, usual seeing in unhappy people.”

“Amazing.” Alice said grinning. “How did you learn to do that?”

“I don’t believed I learned it. I just noticed things, and deduce from it. It’s something I always did.” He said. “I did teach it to my brother, though.” She laughed.

“From what you told me about him, he must make everyone mad with his deductions.”

“Oh, that he does.” He laughed fondly.

“I would love to meet him someday. He looks like a good boy.” She said smiling sweetly. The sweet smile he had become quite addicted. The sweet smile Mycroft loved.

That was when something clicked in his head. All this new things he was feeling. The desire to spend time with her, the aching in his stomach, the need to see her smiling. He loved her. The air left his lungs and his mind was spinning. How had he let this happen? He didn’t supposed to feel this. For so long he guarded himself from these feeling because he knew it could make him weak. And then this girl entered his life, this amazing girl, and make him feel this way. But he didn’t feel weak. He felt comfortable, understood, cared. Maybe, he had been wrong about this all along. He hadn’t had time to finish his thoughts, for Alice was shaking him and calling his name. Only then he realized he had been paralyzed by his realization.

“Mycroft. Mycroft.” Alice called his name worriedly.

“Yes, yes. I’m sorry. I drifted for a moment.” He said a little embarrassed.

“Are you ok?” Her eyes were full of concern.

“Yes, I am.” He said smiling at her.

“I’ll go get you some water. Wait here.” She said and didn’t give him time to say that he didn’t need it, before leaving. At least it gave him some time to think.

What should he do? Should he tell her about his feelings? Would she reciprocate it? Alice was a smart, fun, beautiful girl. Why would she even want something with him? She could easily have anyone in here if she wanted. But did she? He tried to use his deduction skills to figure this out, see if she had some interest in someone, or fancied anyone he knew, but he couldn’t tell. It wasn’t clear. He would wait for her to come back and try to gather more information that could give him those answers. He waited, one, two, five, ten minutes. She was taking too long. How difficult was it to find some water? Mycroft raised from the bench and went to look for her. When he got to the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks. The illumination of the whole house was terrible, but he could see clearly the unhappy law student from his deduction earlier, pressing Alice to the wall trying to kiss her. She was avoiding the attempts and trying to push him away, but falling on that. Mycroft didn’t waste a though. He run to them, torn the guy from Alice and punched him in the face. The guy fell to the floor.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” Mycroft asked her worriedly.

“No, I’m fine.” She said a little out of breath. She looked into his eyes, “Thank you.”

“Any time.” He said seriously, and both of them knew he meant it. He would fight for her any time.

They smiled at each other. He offered her his hand and she took it.

“Let’s go.”

Alice looked at the boy on the floor before leaving. He was too drunk to get up. “Go talk to your parents. If you’re not happy with law school tell them. Do something you really like, that being Art or anything else.” She said to the boy, as Mycroft looked lovingly at her.

“How do you know those things?” The boy askes, but wasn’t graced with and answers, for Mycroft and Alice were already leaving before he finished the sentence.

They walked together, hand-in-hand, back to her dorm.

“Thank you again. Both for coming with me and for defend me.” She said, once they got to her dorm.

“That was no problem.”

She smiled up at him. Again, that beautiful sweet smile. Alice stood on her toes, for the second time that night, and kissed him. Mycroft was so shocked he didn’t do anything. He stood there, frozen. She leaned back and he still stood there, now blinking at her.

“Why?” He asked, cause he sincerely didn’t understand. Alice smiled shyly.

“Do I really have to answer you that, my dear?”

And with that he understood. They had found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it. Give me your toughts.  
> Once again, daisherz365, wish you all the best.


End file.
